


Death Can Not Separate True Love

by PhoenixRaine



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixRaine/pseuds/PhoenixRaine
Summary: Usako (aka Neo-Queen Serenity) tries to pick up the pieces after the loss of her King.





	Death Can Not Separate True Love

In an enormous chapel, a young woman stood alone and quiet beside a crystal casket. Her once bright blue eyes were now lifeless -- void of any happiness. A shiny crown adorned her head, highlighting her long tresses that ran down her back, touching the floor like a waterfall of golden wheat. A beautiful soft-white silky strapless dress accentuating her sculpted shoulders and upper chest cascaded over her breasts and flowed down her body -- spilling into a pool of shimmering cream around her feet.

Fresh tears rolled slowly down her delicate porcelain cheeks, as she stared at the prone figure of her beloved lying motionless within his sparkling coffin.

"It wasn't supposed to happen," the tiny woman whispered.

To her subjects, she was known as Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. But to her family and friends, she was known as Usagi. Most importantly, she was known as Usako to her precious Mamoru -- her husband and soul mate, King Endymion -- her Mamo-chan.

Usagi felt herself die inside when she had received word of her kings' demise. Up until the funeral, she still believed he would awaken and everything would be fine. But all her hopes were dashed when she saw his lifeless body -- peacefully resting within its crystal shell.  
His arms by his side, he was dressed in his lavender tuxedo and matching shoes. His raven locks were neatly combed -- a few strands hung over his eyes like they had when he was younger. A white mask lay over his eyes, his royal staff by his side. A single red rose lay upon his chest -- a symbol of the love that he and Usagi shared.

Mournful sobs wracked Usagi's body as she stared hopelessly at her love.

"I can't live without you, Mamo-chan," she cried softly, "you were . . . are my life. How can I go on?"

Sadly, Usagi leaned down and placed a kiss on his cold lips, before saying one last thing, then leaving.

"I loved you then and I love you now. I will always love you and no one else. We will be together again. Come back to me, Mamoru . . . Mamo-chan," she declared, almost begging toward the end of her statement.

After Usagi exited the chapel, a golden light engulfed the monarch's corpse. Mamoru's eyes snapped open and one word passed his lips, "Usako."

Apparently, the fates must have heard Usagi's cries of pain, for her Endymion, her Mamoru, her Mamo-chan, was getting a second chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sailor Moon, as the original characters & plots are the property of Naoko Takeuchi & all involved in the Sailor Moon experience.
> 
> Kudos to my beloved Storm for being a terrific beta! 
> 
> This was previously posted under my pen name Lilcatfish on FFNet.


End file.
